The Right to Write Me Off
by phantomwrita12
Summary: It's Misty's 17th birthday, and as a surprise Ash and the gang are coming for her party. But what happens when Ash finds out that Misty wasn't just waiting for him to come back, and how will he react when he meets Mike, her boyfriend? AAML and DAML
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon

This fic is dedicated to all the faithful pokeshippers out there- never loose hope guys!

So, it's always bothered me that all the fanfcition out here just assumes that when Ash finally realizes just how perfect Misty is for him that she'll just be in Cerulean City waiting for him. That just doesn't seem like Misty to me. I don't think she'd just wait around for some guy, even Ash, especially if she thinks she's been forgotten and replaced. So here's a fic centered around the idea of Misty creating a new life for herself separate of her absentee best friend (and crush) and how Ash would react.

Misty stared at her reflection before her, absentmindedly pulling the brush through the red silky waves of her hair. The vanity she sat at had been a gift from her sisters upon their return from their world trip, a thank you for watching the gym and a peace offering of sorts for all the years of torture they had put her through. Not that they still didn't torture her, giving her the bulk of the jobs around the gym and always the ones neither of the three really wanted to do. Still, things had gotten significantly better since she had run away from home 6 years ago.

The water trainer stood up, holding the towel wrapped around her to keep it from falling. Walking over to her closet she threw open the doors, intent on picking out something to wear. After a half hour of rejected tops and mismatched outfits she finally decided on a dark denim jean skirt and a blue and white collared shirt with half sleeves.

White tennis shoes tied and silver bracelet clicked into place Misty raced down the stairs, skipping two at a time. She reached the landing just as she secured her signature side ponytail in place.

"Misty, is that you?" her sister Daisy called out from the kitchen.

"Yea, I'm going out with Mike, he should be here any minute."

"Wait, I like, need to talk to you about the party"

But before Misty could reply the doorbell rang, echoing through the house. Misty opened the door to reveal a blonde haired boy with bright blue eyes. He was tall, taller then her, and greeted Misty with a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry Daisy but I got to go, we'll talk when I get back, ok." She said as she grabbed her jacket and left the house, hand in hand with her boyfriend of 2 months.

No sooner had she left then another sister, Lily, replaced her in the kitchen.

"Did you like, tell Misty that her friends were coming for her birthday party?"

"No, she ran off before I could. But I was thinking, wouldn't it be so much more fun if we just let it be a surprise for her that day. I like mean, she hasn't seen them in like forever and I want her 17th birthday to be as special as possible,"

Lily nodded in agreement, grabbed a pop tart, and went to get ready to go shopping.

Meanwhile, in the town of Pallat, a boy of 16 was sprawled on the couch, his hat slid over his eyes and a Pikachu burrowed in his shirt. He was board, extremely so, as was attested by his position and lack of movement in the last hour or so.

The door opened and in stepped May and Dawn, bags in hand. Ash and Brock had meet Dawn in Sinnoh, and were later joined by May and Drew who had wanted to compete in the contests there. After beating all the Sinnoh gyms Ash and company had come back to his hometown to train up before the Sinnoh league. They had been in town for a week now and Ash had yet to do any real training.

Moving slowly Ash sat up, still lethargic, to see the two girls before him properly. Knowing he was going to regret this he asked, "So, what did you guys get?"

"O, you know, just some clothes for Misty's party this weekend," May responded as she and Dawn made their way upstairs to put their purchases away.

Ash froze at her words. Misty's party. Misty. He'd basically pushed any thoughts of said party out of his mind since he'd found out about it when he'd come home.

It wasn't that he didn't miss Misty, he did. They were best friends after all. It was just that, since she'd gone home and he'd continued on his journey they had started to loose touch, more so over the past year then the 2 before. He hadn't seen her in a year, had stopped calling months ago, and now their emails and occasional texts were short and general- "I caught a pokemon today" or " I beat a challenger yesterday". That was it, nothing ever emotional or even personal. He had no idea what was going on in her life right now and she had no more an idea about his.

And now in two days time he was going to see her, was going to sing happy birthday to her. Ash was unsure if he should be excited or terrified at the prospect.

Misty stood with her arms wrapped around herself, Mike's jacket slung over her shoulders to keep her warm in the cool rain.

"I had fun Misty, really fun, did you like the movie?"

She gave him a small smile, "Umhmm, it was great, thanks for everything Mike."

"Anything for you babe" he said and then leaned in and gave her a small quick kiss. Before he could pull away Misty leaned up and, grabbing the collar of his shirt, pulled him back down to her. Their lips meet again, this time for a lot longer, raindrops falling on their heads pressed together in the kiss.

And so Misty stood their, in the rain, getting more and more soaked by the minute as the light drizzle turned into a complete deluge of water. She stood their, wishing, praying that she could get the butterflies she'd always dreamed of from a kiss, the breathlessness that she was so sure should come from their parting. But none of it happened, there were no fireworks, no sweaty palms or goose bumps. All that came was the end of the kiss.

"Goodnight Mike," she whispered before entering the gym, closing the door behind her and sliding down with her weigh against it. She was angry. Angry that Mike was so perfect and that she didn't deserve him, angry that try as hard as she might there was just something missing from their relationship. But most of all Misty was angry that the one boy who had ever made her feel like she was flying, like she was light as air and as free as flowing water, had abandoned her. He had left her.

And that's how Misty Waterflower knew that true love didn't exist, that any love story very rarely had a happy ending. Ash had replaced her with friend after friend, hadn't stopped by on any of his recent visits to Kanto, for all intensive purposes he had forgotten about her.

Misty had learned the hard way that there truly is a thin line between love and hate, and that sometimes the line gets so blurred it is beyond the point of recognition. For this lesson she had paid the price of her heart.

_Hey, how do you guys like it so far. Comments, suggestions, anything. Please review. _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own pokemon

Hey, thanks to everyone who reviewed, it made me so excited and happy. Thanks to WillowRubyBelle for the suggestion about Melody. I'll see what I can do. Hope everyone likes chapter 2.

Ch 2

Morning came in a blaze of orange and yellow light, soaking the world in color. It was Friday, a day before her birthday, but no matter how hard she tried Misty just couldn't conjure within her the excitement she knew she should be feeling.

She looked over to her alarm clock to find that it was 6am. Misty had no idea what she was doing up at this time as she had never been a morning person. Still she decided to make the most of the extra time she now had and headed down to the pool to take a quick swim in the hope of clearing her head from her thoughts the night before.

The pool area was empty as she had suspected with squares of light streaming in through the windows overhead. Her footsteps echoed as she walked to the edge of the pool, setting her towel down before diving in.

The water was cool and awakened every nerve of her body as she made fast, even strokes. She felt her tension wash away with each small wave she created, each ripple her hands and feet made as they broke the water's surface.

Swimming harder she let her mind wander to thoughts of the party. It was really a sweet thing her sisters had decided to do for her, and she was grateful for it. She couldn't explain to herself why she wasn't looking forward to it at all.

"Come on Misty, your sisters and friends have gone out of their way to make the day special for you, the least you can do is have fun." she argued with herself.

She thought of everyone who she would be seeing tomorrow, some she hadn't seen in a long time.

Tracy would be there, along with professor Oak and Delia. She knew her sister Daisy was really looking forward to seeing Tracy again, though she wouldn't admit it.

Other friends from the Orange Islands were coming as well, including Rudy, who she had taken up contact with since she'd been home. They were good friends now, all awkwardness gone from their relationship after Rudy had meet his girlfriend, Rebecca. Even Melody was coming because she was good friends with Tracy and because Misty had even started to like her with Ash out of the picture.

Tod, the photographer that had traveled with them for a while would be there as well, along with Gary who Misty had talked to here and there when visiting Pallat.

Of course Mike would be there, along with other friends she'd made in Cerulean City since being home, Nicole being her best friend here.

Her sisters Lily and Violet were also bringing their boyfriends, Jake and Robert. The nurse Joy of Cerulean City would be in attendance as well since her and Misty had gotten pretty close.

But the person Misty wanted most to be there, despite her anger and hurt, was Ash. Because regardless of the past 3 years she just couldn't imagine a special occasion without him being there. But she had been unable to get in touch with him, May, Brock, or Dawn because of their traveling about. Thus she was resigned to the fact that they just wouldn't be there, and while the thought saddened her she was also grateful because she didn't know if she was at all ready to see her so called best friends after they had hurt her the way they had.

Rising from the water she wrapped the towel around her body and walked into the cool air-conditioned hall. She could hear her sisters rolling about in their beds and she guessed that she wouldn't have much time before they too were up. With this thought in mind she raced to the bathroom, intent on taking a shower before they awoke and hurried her for their turns.

!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

Somewhere in his subconscious mind Ash Ketchum registered that he was suddenly very cold. Groaning he reached for the covers, only to find that they had been pulled off of him by a very annoyed looking Brock.

"Would you get up already, we leave in an hour,"

Somewhat dazed by the bright light flowing in through his window Ash sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What's going on?" he asked groggily.

"We're leaving in an hour to start heading out to Cerulean City. With any luck we'll reach it by nightfall and Misty's sisters said we could spend the night at the gym before the party tomorrow. You do remember about the party, don't you?"

"Of course I remember, why would I forget Misty's birthday?" Ash said angrily.

Brock just shrugged, deciding that answering would not be in his best interest. He instead replied, "Well come on then, Drew and May are eating breakfast already and Dawn is doing some last minute packing. Everyone is ready to go but you."

With that Brock left the room, leaving the pokemon trainer to get ready. Ash pulled his pillow over his head and let out a muffled groan. He was angry at himself because, yes, he had almost forgotten his best friend's birthday. Swinging his legs over the edge of his bed he got to his feet and began to get changed.

"For better of worse" he thought, "I'm going to see Misty today.

!~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

Misty turned around at the knock on her door, catching a quick glimpse in the mirror. She was wearing grey pants with a dark blue short sleeved shirt, a white tank top underneath.

"Yea, come in,"

The door opened to reveal Violet, looking perfect as per usual.

"Hey Misty, we were like thinking and, well, we though maybe you'd like to come shopping with us, me Daisy and Lily that is, to get something to wear for the party tomorrow."

Misty was shocked, she was rarely invited to go shopping with her three sisters, both because they didn't really want her to come and she didn't want to go.

"Umm, well, I really rather just wear something I already have," Misty said, trying not to outright object her sister's kindness while at the same time get out of shopping.

"Come on Misty, you like, don't have anything good to wear and you know it. It'll be fun, promise."

Reluctantly Misty admitted to herself that Violet was right, she didn't have anything to wear. The party was going to be formal, dresses and tuxedos and all that. Slowly Misty nodded her head, "O.k. yea I'll come,"

Violet smiled, "Great, meet us downstairs in like 5 minutes."

2o minutes later and the 4 girls were at the mall. Daisy, Lily, and Violet were in their element, and no sooner had they entered the mall did they begin to pull Misty into all types of shops. Daisy was the first to find a dress, it was light yellow spaghetti strap dress with a scarlet under layer.

Lily decided on an indigo silky short dress and Violet a dark purple no sleeve one. That just left Misty and her sisters who were determined that the birthday girl look beautiful for the next day.

7 stores later and Misty had yet to find a dress she liked. Finally, her sisters getting frustrated, they shoved Misty in a dressing room and handed her a pile of dresses they though were pretty.

"Misty, would you like come out already," Lily called after 10 minutes of waiting for her little sister.

"No, I hate all these dresses,"

"Isn't there one you like even a little bit," goaded Daisy, trying to coach her sister into trying a dress on, knowing she'd look beautiful in whichever one she'd choose. All three sisters had to admit, their baby sister wasn't a runt anymore.

The changing room door opened and out stepped Misty. All three sisters gasped in unison. Misty was wearing a black sleeveless dress that clung to her 16 going on 17 year old curves. The dress went down to just above her knees and had a v-neck cut that wasn't too low or too high with a powder blue trim and the same color slash around her waist. It fit her body and style so well that the sisters had to conclude that the dress had been made for Misty.

"Misty, you look so beautiful," said Daisy, tearing up a little bit at the thought of her little sister growing up into a beautiful women.

"Yea, wait until Ash sees you in that." said Violet.

All four sisters immediately went silent and Violet clapped a hand over her mouth. There was an unspoken rule that no one ever mentioned Ash in Misty's presence.

"I meant Mike, yea Mike," said Violet trying to undo the damage caused by mentioning Ash's name.

Misty's eyes were wide, "Why'd you say Ash, Violet?" Misty questioned, her voice reserved. The three sisters averted their gaze from the youngest and Misty stared at them each in turn. Finally Daisy spoke up, " Well, o.k., here's the thing, Ash and your other friends are coming tomorrow. Actually, they should be arriving sometime tonight. We wanted it to be a surprise."

Misty was speechless, she just nodded and went back into the changing room to change out of the dress. She handed it over the door for her sisters to go purchase.

When they were at the cash register and out of earshot from Misty Daisy began, "Do you think we like made a mistake in inviting them?"

"I don't know. I mean, I know Misty use to have a crush on Ash but I figured that since she's dating Mike she must be over him." said Violet.

"Yea, and like, I'm sure she wants to see everyone again. It's been a while since she has, hasn't it?" said Lily.

The other two nodded. "Yea, I'm sure everything will be just fine." Replied the eldest, Daisy. Still, as they watched Misty walk over to them, starting out into space, none of them were so sure.

!~~~~~~~~~!

"I'm so hungry, can't we take a small break?" whined May as they made their way to Cerulean City. The group had been traveling for hours now and the sun was just begging to set, washing the world in pink.

"You're such a baby May, we're almost there anyway," taunted Drew before flipping his hair.

"Am not, everyone gets hungry Drew. Am I the only one whose starving? What about you Ash?"

"Nah, not really."

Dawn, Brock and May all stopped to stare at Ash. When was Ash not hungry? The answer, never.

Dawn slowed down her walking so that she was besides May. "Umm May, is Ash acting weird today or is it just me?"

"No, I noticed too, I think maybe he's nervous about seeing Misty again."

"I've only really meet her once. Why is Ash so nervous?'

"Well," May began, " they use to be best friends, Ash and Misty, but they lost contact over the years. Maybe he's feeling bad about that?"

Ash, not far behind, overheard the last part. The sentence that played over and over in his head was , " They _use _to be best friend." But that wasn't true, he defended, he still cared about Misty, still thought he could rely on her, he had missed her.

But in the back of his mind, although he hated to admit it, he knew May was right. Misty had been the best friend of his life, this he was sure of, but he knew that things had changed. He had let them change. He had let their friendship fall apart.

Cerulean City came into view but Ash didn't see it. His hat had been pulled down over his eyes, hoping to hide the tears he was desperately trying to control.

!~~~~~~!

Misty had the radio volume turned up high and was pacing her room. There were no words to describe how nervous she was.

The ring of the doorbell made her heart stop.

"Misty, it's like, your friends," Lily called from down the stairs.

Misty nodded to herself and went to open the door. She almost tripped down the stairs in her excited state, and caught herself on the banister just in time.

No sooner had she opened the door then was she embraced by a squealing girl of about her height, her brown hair in pigtails and wearing jeans and a red tank top.

"Misty, I'm so happy to see you,"

"I'm happy to see you too May," said Misty as she embraced her friend back, a small smile on her lips.

When she had escaped the hug she went over to the door to great her other friends. She gave Dawn and Brock both hugs and shock hands with Drew whom she had never meet but had heard so much about. Mostly from May.

"Thank you for letting us stay here tonight," Drew said in a polite tone and Misty smiled at him.

"No problem, I'm glad you guys could come."

By this time Misty had noticed that Ash wasn't there. "Probably had much better things to do then come see me for my birthday," she thought bitterly, "Like I care."

Out loud she asked, "So, umm, where's Ash?"

It was Brock that answered her, "He went to get something in town, he should be back in a little bit."

Misty nodded, "O, o.k."

"Well come in guys, I'll get you all something to eat," Misty said as she put on a smile for her friends.

"Yay!" May exclaimed and Drew just rolled his eyes.

!~~~~~~~~~!

_O.K., so how did you guys like it. Do you like how the story is going? Any suggestions, reviews, comments, anything? I really love reviews and hope everyone like the story. Thanks for reading. _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon =(

Once again thanks to everyone who reviewed, they really inspire me to write this story so much. Also, thanks for reading, I hope that the people reading this story enjoy it as much as I do writing it. The title of the fic is based on a song by Amber Pacific called The Right To Write Me Off, it's a really great song and fits in with the story really well. I suggest listing to it for the first part of this chapter.

Ch 3

He'd long ago lost track of what time it was, honestly he'd lost track of everything. His body barely registered how cold he was, how hungry he had become form not eating all day. His eyes were heavy, as though he'd been up for days instead of hours, and he knew it was because of his continual need to blink back tears.

He had no idea where he was now because, at the start of his long walk, he'd had no idea where he was going. The darkness was piercing as he made his way down street after street, his trusty Pikachu long asleep in his arms.

A quick glance at his pokedex told him it was just after 1 in the morning, and he knew that he should have gone back long ago. His legs felt unstable beneath him, as though he was walking on liquid water or foggy air, and each step was weighed down by the incredible weight of his heart.

He understood now just how badly he had screwed up. Today, when he'd entered the city, instead of being excited to see her, he had been totally terrified. How much had she changed? Ash didn't think he could handle going to the gym and finding a completely different Misty then he'd left there. The memories he had of her and him were his most treasured and he knew it would kill him if that girl he had once known, the fiery redhead who hated carrots and peppers, who loved water pokemon and was a hopeless romantic, if she didn't exist anymore.

He even hoped she was mad at him because the Misty he remembered would probably kill him after such a long period of barely any contact. And he deserved every once of her anger. He was the one who had intimated the fallout between them. It had been him who had been too busy to call, to rushed to really finish her letters. He had always been caught up in this adventure or that and now, when he finally came back, he had been too much of a coward to face her. There was no doubt in his mind that she had had every right to write him off.

Ash didn't have any trouble finding the water gym, and when he pushed on the door he found to his luck that it wasn't locked. He tiptoed inside, positive that everyone must be asleep by now. All lights were out barring one in the living room and, curiosity peaked, he made his way to that room,

The t.v. was on, and the varying degrees of light it projected danced across her face. Misty was asleep, her arms tucked beneath her head and her legs bent close as though she were cold.

Despite everything Ash couldn't help the small smile that came to his lips when he saw her. It was like suddenly the whole world fell back into place, like the planet had been spinning backwards and now that he was near her again the direction had once again changed. Silently he took the blanket draped over the couch and covered the girl before him, smiling when she smiled in her sleep from the newfound warmth.

Ash had no idea what made him do it but he found himself leaning down to the sleeping girl. Gently, as though afraid she might break, he gave her a kiss on the forehead, lingering just a second too long to smell the sent of her that he hadn't really realized he'd missed. She smelled like the ocean and like flowers, some combination of the two, and to Ash utterly intoxicating.

"Goodnight Mist," he whispered before making his way upstairs. Strangely, for the first time in years he felt at home.

!~~~~~~~~!

Misty dreamt that night of Togipi and the day she'd had to give her baby up. She missed the little egg pokemon more then anything and, when she finally awoke, she found that she had tears in her eyes.

Sitting up, she was dazed to find she wasn't in her bed and it took her a moment to reconcile the fact that she was in the living room. There was a blanket draped over her and try as she might she couldn't remember falling asleep under it.

Deciding it didn't really matter she got up and made her way into the kitchen where Brock was cooking pancakes for May and Dawn.

A chorus of "Happy Birthdays" greeted her when she entered the kitchen. May and Dawn both got up to hug her, huge smiles spread across their faces.

"Misty, are you excited for tonight!" asked Dawn who was quite obviously excited herself. May too was looking forward to that night, her already bubbly nature intensified by her anticipation.

Misty just nodded and took a seat next to May as her sister Daisy entered the room. She went over and gave Misty a kiss on the cheek, "Like, happy birthday little sis,"

Misty was surprised to find that Brock didn't immediately go into drooling mood over her sister and made a mental note to ask him about that later.

"Where's, like, the other two boys?" Daisy questioned the room.

"Sleeping still," was May's answer as she began to shovel forkfuls of pancake into her mouth.

"O, o.k. well, like, I'm going to assign you guys jobs for the party later, there's a lot we need to get done,"

"Like, o.k., Me Lils, and Violet are going to start decorating the gym. The party starts at 7 so I don't think any of the guest should be arriving before 6: 30. Brock and Misty, you guys are in charge of getting the refreshments, there's , like, a list on the fridge of what we need. May, you like need to go wake up Drew and then you two have to go get the cake. Here's the address of the bakery, the order is under Waterflower. Dawn and Ash are in charge of getting the balloons. "

Everyone nodded and Daisy continued, " O.k., so it's like 9 now. Everyone needs to be back by 4;30 the latest , got it?"

Everyone said they did. May went upstairs to wake Drew up, not before grabbing a handful of ice cubes. Misty smiled. At first she had honestly hated May, having felt like she'd been replaced by her. But after meeting her it was impossible to hate her, May was just too sweet a girl. They were close friends now.

"Misty, could you do me a favor and go wake Ash up?" Brock asked.

Misty was stuck. She didn't really want to, that would mean her and Ash would be alone for the first time in years. On the other hand though she couldn't see how to tell Brock no without him asking why and she defiantly didn't need him questioning anything that concerned her feelings toward Ash.

"O.k." Misty reluctantly agreed. She then trudged up the stairs to where the want to be pokemon master slept.

She found him sprawled out on a blow-up mattress on the floor. Pikachu was already up but happily snuggling with his trainer.

"Pikachu," Misty excitedly whispered. She really had missed the little yellow mouse.

Pikachu jumped up and ran into her arms. "Pikachu pi"

She snuggled the electric pokemon close to her, petting its head like she used to do all the time.

"Think you could do me a little favor Pikachu," the girl asked sweetly as she inclined her head to the sleeping Ash.

Pikachu smiled evilly before jumping from her arms and shocking his unaware trainer.

Ash jolted from his bed, landing face down, his eyes shooting open.

"Pikachu, what the…"

"Morning Ash," Misty said in an icy tone.

Ash jumped again, once again from shock only of a different kind. It seemed surreal that Misty should be here, waking him up. The coldness of her voice stung him.

"Morning Mist," he replied in a small voice, unable to look her in her eyes.

She was really angry now. He no longer had any right to call her Mist, not when that nickname had once meant so much to her. She had always thought of it as a symbol of his caring about her and now, quite obviously, she had been proven wrong.

"You need to get up. You and Dawn are in charge of getting the balloons for the party today," and with that she walked out of his room to her own without so much as a glance back at the boy she was now leaving behind.

!~~~~~~!

May eyed her pray, sleeping soundly with his head pressed into his pillow. A small evil smile adorned her face as she tiptoed over to the oblivious boy.

Her and Drew had begun traveling together in Johto and then in Sinnoh, always rivals but with each passing day they became closer and closer friends. Both still loved to tease and torture one another though, and May was not going to pass up her opportunity.

Laughing evilly to herself, May pulled at the boys shirt and slid down his back all the ice she had been carrying. The effect was instantaneous; Drew jumped a mile into the air. Letting out a little scream he began doing some sort of dance on the bed, desperately trying to get the ice out of his shirt.

By the time he had succeeded May was laughing hysterically on the floor, unable to hold herself up anymore.

Trying to gain his composure Drew flipped his hair before throwing a pillow at the still laughing May.

This shut May up and she threw the pillow back at him, knocking him off the bed. She lost sight of him when he tumbled over to the other side, and was about to ask if she was o.k. when another pillow came flying over the bed and hit her in the face.

"Drew Hayden you're going to pay for that," she screamed before scrambling over the bed, pillow in hand.

5 minutes later and the two teens were in a full blown pillow fight. The pillows were all strewn around the room except for one that Drew still had in his hand. He was lying flat on his back, the pillow over his head, with May sitting on top of him desperately trying to reach it.

In a lunge for it May leaned over a little to far so that her face was directly above Drew's. Her sapphire blue eyes locked into his emerald ones, and for a moment neither of them moved. May could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she realized just how close she and Drew actually were. She was blushing so much she felt as though her checks were on fire, and she was sure she was tomato red by now. Hastily she sat up and got to her feet.

"Umm, well, I better go get dressed so we can go, we're in charge of the cake," she mumbled before fleeing the room.

Drew barely heard her. He too got to his feet and surveyed the room around him, a blush of his own tinting his face.

!~~~~~~~!

Misty was glad to find that things had not gotten awkward between her and Brock. As she and him made their way to the grocery store she found she could talk to him like she always could. She was laughing at his stories about Sinnoh and even talked a bit about her own life, something she didn't think she would have been able to do.

Feeling less venerable then she usually did because of being with Brock, her un-related older brother, she felt herself wanting to question him about her being forgotten and replaced. Finally, after finding the right words she asked , " Brock, why didn't you and Ash keep in touch more?"

After the words came out of her mouth she knew the question she really wanted to ask was , "Why didn't Ash keep in touch," but she wasn't nearly confident enough to question Brock about that.

If she was being totally honest with herself she really wasn't mad at Brock. He had done a much better job of keeping up contact then Ash had. They had talked on the phone fairly recently, and it was through Brock that Misty had been able to keep some tabs on what was happening to Ash in Sinnoh. In the deepest recesses of her heart she knew the only reason she was mad with Brock wasn't because of anything he had done but because he had been able to continue his travels even though he was a gym leader just like her.

And because Brock was Brock she didn't need to say any of this out loud. Instead he pulled her into a hug and said, in such a sad voice it didn't even seem like it belonged to him, "I don't know Misty, I'm so sorry."

!~~~~~~~!

Things had returned to a cheerful nature by the time they reached the store. Misty took out the list her sisters had given her and unfolded it.

"O.k, , so the party is catered but we still need a bunch of chips and soda and stuff."

Brock nodded and went to get a shopping cart. On his way back he caught sigh of a pretty girl at the cash register and immediately started "flirting" with her.

"My dearest love, where have you been O' grocery goddess of my heart, I….."

Misty took the opportunity to pull the hormonal teenage boy away from the suspired and slightly creped out girl. This reminded Misty that she had a question for Brock.

"Hey Brock, why weren't you drooling all over my sister today?"

"Daisy you mean?"

Misty nodded and Brock continued with a smile. " I couldn't, believe me I wanted to, she's just as beautiful as I remembered but I would have been going against guy code of honor."

Misty snickered, "Guy code of honor?"

"Yup, you can't flirt with your friend's girl,"

Misty was confused, "But Daisy doesn't have a boyfriend Brock,"

"True, but I happen to know of a certain pokemon watcher who would love to fill that position," Brock said, trying to be cryptic. Misty tried asking him how he knew but he would say no more.

!~~~~~~!

"Ash, earth to Ash" Dawn cried frustrated, waving her hands in front of the trainer's face.

"Huh, what Dawn," Ash said, jolting out of his thoughts, which were centered around a certain redhead pokemon trainer.

"I said would you release some of your pokemon to help carry the balloons, there's too many for just you and me." Dawn said annoyed at having to repeat herself.

Ash nodded and did as he was asked. Pikachu carried a few balloon strings in his mouth, carful not to take too many or he might blow away.

The walk from the balloon shop to the gym was a short one and they made it there just around 3.

Ash entered the gym and asked Lily where she wanted the balloons. He began to walk in the direction which she had pointed, only to be distracted by a blonde haired boy on a latter, stringing along the ceiling some white lights.

Ash watched as the boy climbed down and that's when he noticed Misty, looking up at the boy with a smile.

"Thanks for helping decorate Mike," Misty said to the boy when he'd reached the floor.

"Anything for you birthday girl." he said before spinning Misty around, making her laugh. It struck Ash just how long it had been since he'd heard her laugh and only now did he realize how much he loved and missed the sound.

And then the boy Mike did something that made the world stop for Ash. He kissed Misty.

And suddenly there was no sound anymore. Ash felt his hands ball into fist as his nails dug into his skin. He had never hated anyone or anything in the world more then he hated that boy right then. In that moment he wanted to destroy, to pop every balloon he was holding, to smash up every building in the whole city. He wanted to fight the way things were.

But most of all he wanted to erase the memory of that kiss, forget the way the boy's lips had covered hers, how Misty's eyes had closed at his touch, how she hadn't pulled away.

!~~~~~!

_So, how did you guys like it. The big party should be coming up in the next chapter or the one after, anyone have any suggestions about it? Anything you guys particularly want to happen? Also, I apologize that there really haven't been any Ash Misty moments yet, there coming I promise. Thanks for reading and please please review. _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: As much as I might wish it I have never nor do I currently own pokemon.

So, a huge thank you to all you who reviewed and everyone who read the story. I love checking my story stats and seeing the wonderful reviews you guys leave me. Also thanks a ton to everyone who suggested something for the story, considering I only have a vague idea where this story is going they help me a lot. ok, so enjoy chapter 4

Ch 4

Misty stared into the mirror and wondered what it would feel like to be beautiful. Her sisters had just finished helping her get dressed for the party. They had done her hair up, refusing to let her wear it in its normal side ponytail. Little black flowers were sprinkled around the elegant loop her hair now rested in, strands of copper and orange crowning her face.

Her makeup was light, just a bit of eyeliner and a hint of power blue eye shadow. Even this small amount was totally out of character for her but her sisters had absolutely insisted on it.

And yet, despite what they had said, how they'd called her dazzling and radiant, regardless of the squeals of approval that had come from May and Dawn, she just couldn't look at herself in the mirror without the words runt and scrawny coming to mind.

All she saw when she stared at her reflection were her eyes, blue green spheres that didn't waver as they stared back. They were pleading eyes that, when studied, you drowned in them. Drowned because they were so full of loss and sadness it was nearly overwhelming, and only those who knew her best could tell that the fire they'd once held had long burned out.

!~~~~~~!

It was Ash's 3rd attempt at tying his tie. He had been unsuccessful his fist two tries, his hands were shaking too badly from the anger he felt, the hurt and the confusion.

His latest attempt was proving as successful a venture as the times before. "Stupid thing won't…..ahhh"

Brock had just finished up getting ready himself and looked over to his younger companion, noting his struggle.

"Here Ash, let me help," he said as he went over to the boy and started fixing his tie before Ash even had a chance to reply.

Brock got it done in a matter of seconds then stood back to admire his work.

"Thanks Brock," Ash muttered. Brock nodded.

"So Ash, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Ash crossed the room and sat down on the bed. A look of total defeat on his face he buried his head in his hands, letting out a sigh before starting, "Brock, that boy, he kissed Misty," he said as though it was the most unbelievable and unforgivable thing in the world.

"Mike, yea, I know, that's her boyfriend Ash," Brock told the very confused boy before him, sitting down next to Ash and putting his hand on his shoulder.

At Brock's words Ash's eyes flew open as he spun around to face the older boy. "You knew about this!"

"I just found out today when me and Misty went to the store. It was the first time I heard about him either but apparently they're been dating for months."

Ash flung himself backwards onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. Speaking more to himself then to Brock he asked, "How could she not tell me?"

"You know Ash, she probably thought you wouldn't care,"

"But….I…do" he said in a voice that hinted at the sadness and, maybe, surprise he was experiencing.

Brock stood up and pulled the pokemon trainer to his feet. He straightened Ash's tie out once more before saying, "I know Ash, I know."

!~~~~~~~!

By 8 the party was in full swing. White lights had been hung all along the ceiling, with purple and blue streamers hanging every few feet. To the left side of the gym there were buffet tables set up, to the right and back of the gym their were tables with dark blue tablecloths, white roses in the center. The pool had been closed up to create room for a dance floor and a little ways from the entrance to the gym there was a D.J. playing all of Misty's favorite songs.

The birthday girl herself was constantly the center of attention. There were more people then she had even been aware she knew in attendance and it was her job to greet every one of them.

"Misty, sweetheart, would you look at you. All grown up and more beautiful then ever,"

Misty hugged Delia Ketchum, her unofficial mother.

"Thanks Mrs. K, I'm so glad you could come,"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world dear. By the way, have you seen Ash?"

Misty shook her head. She hadn't, in fact, caught sight of Ash yet. She wasn't sure if she should be thrilled and relieved or utterly disappointed over this turn of events.

"O.k. well, when you see him could you tell him that his mother's looking for him. I need to make sure he's been changing his "you know whats."

Misty agreed that she would, smiling slightly to herself at good old Mrs. Ketchum.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around.

"May I have this dance, Ms. Waterflower," Mike asked as he bowed, smiling up at her.

With a slight nod of her head and a dainty smile she accepted his outstretched hand and let him lead her out onto the dance floor.

!~~~~~~~~!

The first time Ash had seen her she had been upside-down. Well, o.k., she had looked upside-down to him considering he was lying flat on his back recovering from being fished out of a river. He'd never told her this and would never admit to it but his first impression had been that he had died in the fall and that she was an angel.

The first time he had noticed how brave she was had been in the Vermillion city pokemon centre when she'd tried to fight off team rocket. The first time he'd heard her scream was when he'd caught his caterpie. The first tears he had ever seen fall from her eyes was in lavender town when the chandelier had fallen on him and she had though him dead.

And the first time she had made butterflies turn in his stomach had been at Maiden's Peak. He had only been ten then, he hadn't known what beautiful was, but still, that whole night, he hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her.

But the first ever time she had made his heart stop had been that night. Ash had nearly choked on his drink when he had seen her enter the room. There were no words to describe the way she looked to him, the way her presence simply lit up the room, how her smile, even from across the gym, made him catch his breath.

Most guest at the party would tell you how the youngest Waterflower had really blossomed, how she had gone from a scrawny little girl in the shadow of her sisters to a beautiful women, But Ash knew they were all wrong, she had always been breathtaking, only no one had noticed before.

It had been the first time he had looked at her and known that there was nothing in the world as important as gaining back her friendship, known this because it was the moment when all else in the world had fallen away and he had been left standing there, realizing what his heart had been trying to tell him since he was 10 years old, that she was his everything. His world would forever start and end with her.

!~~~~~~~~!

The song ended and with it Misty's dance with Mike. "I'm just going to get a drink, you want anything babe?"

Misty shook her head. When he had gone a slow song took up the former's place, and Misty was about to get off the dance floor when she felt someone grab onto her arm.

"One dance Mist, for old time's sake?"

She didn't need to turn around to recognize that voice, it was the one that had haunted her dreams for the past 6 years now.

She tried to pull her arm away but he held tight, determined not to let her go. Knowing it would be her undoing she turned to face him, to be meet with his chocolate brown eyes, eyes that she could read as though they reflected her own emotions. There was sadness in them along with their characteristic determination.

Their gaze was locked so completely that the whole rest of the room faded silently into the background. It like they were having a silent conversation, each glance telling of their hidden sorrows and regrets, screaming for forgiveness and redemption.

"Dance with me,"

And she didn't have a choice. Her heart wouldn't allow her one.

Awkwardly he placed his hands on her hips as she placed hers around his neck. The electricity between them was automatic. She felt like she were on fire, and she imagined him to be as well, identical flames slowly intertwining as they unconsciously moved closer and closer, the attraction to do so compelling them forward.

His hand shifted just the slightest bit on her waist. The feeling induced could only be reconciled to that of falling, like her stomach had flipped and then disappeared to be replaced only by swirling air.

It was all Misty could do to keep breathing steady. Her heartbeats were erratic and she had the strangest desire to put her hand to Ash's chest to feel his, to see if they matched her own.

She had forgotten the party, forgotten the music and sound. There was only him. It startled her when he said, in such a hushed voice that she was sure she would have missed it has she not been attuned to him as she was, "Happy Birthday Misty."

And for the first time in months Misty Waterflower smiled at Ash Ketchum.

!~~~~~~!

After that dance all the others Misty had paled in comparison. She danced with Brock twice, Tracy and Tod once, she even danced with Drew to try and get a better idea about his feelings for May. Periodically she'd dance with Mike, whom she noticed became steadily more tipsy as the night wore on.

There had been a bar provided for the adults at Misty's party. In Kanto the drinking age was 18 and Misty found herself becoming more and more suspicious of her boyfriend who legally could be taking drinks from the bar.

!~~~~~~`!

Melody stopped to check herself out in one of the windows. She was wearing a low cut black dress that look at least a size too small. She turned away pleased with her reflection and walked to the other end of the party, swaying her hips back and forth, so sure she was the most alluring thing in the room.

She was hear for Misty's party, a girl she had been playing up to for some time now. Melody had used her and that guy Tracy to get to this, to get a chance to see Ash again.

Now, normally Melody got over her little "crushes" pretty fast. And at first Ash had been no different. But then she had heard more and more about him as time went on, travelers passing through the orange islands speaking of his many victories and achievements, saying he was poised to be the next pokemon master at this rate.

And she had determined that she would be the next pokemon master's girlfriend.

It had been easy to make friends with Tracy, him being the most gullible guy on the planet. Misty was a bit harder, but after she had returned home all alone and venerable Melody had been a sympatric listener, someone for her to talk to.

She was quite pleased with herself and how things had turned out. Now all that remained of her master plan was to get Ash to fall for her, a task, she was sure, that would be as simple as anything.

She spotted him by the refreshments. His eyes were clued to the dance floor, more specifically to Misty. Melody smiled to herself when she saw Misty in Mike's arms. "Thanks for making this all the more easier for me Misty." she though to herself.

Ash didn't notice her approaching at first until she spoke. "Hey Ash, long time no see." she said, laughing a little, trying to put him in a cheerful mood.

"Yea, good to see you. How are you Melody?" Ash asked, still a bit preoccupied with the dance floor.

"Good, what would you say to a dance?"

At first Ash didn't seem to know what to answer. Then, after another minute of watching the birthday girl he agreed.

!~~~~~~!

Misty didn't know whether to be angry or amused by drunk Mike. Well o.k. she was defiantly angry at her boyfriend for getting hammered at her birthday party, but well, he was kind of funny to watch.

He was currently trying to twirl with her in his arms.

"Alright Mike, I think its time you sat down," Misty began.

"But babe, its disco time,"

She just raised her eyes at him and was about to say something to that little comment when something caught her attention form the corner of her eye.

Across the dance floor were Ash and Melody. At first they were just dancing, a bit to close, but then Melody leaned up and kissed Ash.

Misty didn't bother to watch and further. She tore her gaze away from them and turned her attention back to Mike.

"You want to go for a walk?" she asked and Mike nodded his head eagerly.

!~~~~~~~~!

"Melody, get off me!" Ash exclaimed as he broke off the forced kiss and out of her embrace.

"Ash, what's the matter?" Melody asked innocently, trying once again to get near him.

"You, this, I'm not into you like that"

"And why not, I'm funny and pretty and I know how to have a good time," she said in what she though to be an alluring voice. It made Ash want to gag. She started to press herself up against him, failing brilliantly in her attempts to seduce him.

He pushed her off "Umm, yea, I'm not into girls that act the way you are." he said, making no attempt to hide what he thought of her.

"I guess you just have double standards for your precious little Misty then." she shouted at him, offended now.

"Misty, what's this have anything to do with her?"

"She just went off with her boyfriend, just the two of them. 3 guesses what they're gone to do Ash." Melody said, and being satisfied with his reaction she stormed off.

Ash frantically looked around the room but didn't see Misty anywhere. He felt like he'd just been punched in the gut, all the emotions of jealousy and betrayal storming over him like a burst dam. Unsettled, he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

!~~~~~~!

_So how did you guys like the first chapter on the night of the party. It was a lot of set up for the next chapter but I though it had some cute moments. As always I love to hear what you guys think, comments, ideas, any suggestions, stuff like that. Really, I adore feedback of any kind. Once again, thank you so much to everyone who reads and especially those who take the time to review. So yea, please review. =)_

_Hint for chapter 5 from one of the reviewers who pretty much had the exact right idea of where I was going with the story, Thanks Pikawolf for being totally awesome: _

Pikawolf 2009-01-05 . chapter 3

...Make Ash and Misty's relationship start to thaw out, and then make that Mike guy do something, go to far, and then make Ash come to the rescue and knock his lights out!

I'm a guy and I want a love like this and Ash and Misty should be together...and I want to see Ash punch this dudes lights out.

lol...great story...keep up the good work and consider my thoughts lol


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Trust me if I owned pokemon there would be no such thing as advanceshipping or pearlshipping.

Thank you guys so much for the reviews and sorry for the long wait in updating. This chapter kind of took on a life of its own so it turned out a bit different then planned. Warning- pretty angsty.

Anyway, hope you enjoy and remember to review.

Ch 5

Misty wasn't surprised to find that her and Mike's little walk culminated in her room. The lights were out to match the blackness of the world outside, the walls bathed in complete darkness barring the pale glow of the moon that flowed in through the open window.

She let Mike kiss her, softly at first but then rougher, a hint of desperation melting into the embrace.

When Mike pushed her onto the bed she didn't protest. He landed onto of her and she welcomed the weight, her tongue slipping into his mouth as she further blurred the limits they had never before passed.

She would never love Mike, regardless of whether he loved her or not. But right now she needed to loose herself in something, to forget her own heartbreak in the beating of another, his heartbeat as it thumped against her chest.

His lips moved against hers faster now, one arm wrapped around her waist as the other lay to her side. She could feel his body heat against her, his breath on her face whenever they broke apart. And so she pulled him closer, desperate to feel anything aside from her own pain.

If Mike's eyes hadn't been closed he might have seen the single tear slide down her cheek, illuminated for a flash of a second as it caught the light of the moon only to slip away and be lost in the darkness.

!~~~~~~~!

Ash was frantic now, he had looked everywhere around the gym for Misty and Mike. It hadn't taken Ash long to leave the party to rush after them, he had only tried to deny it to himself for about a minute before realizing he didn't care how jealous or juvenile it made him look, he was going to get Misty.

What he was going to do when he found them was beyond him, but at the moment he didn't really care. All he wanted was to find Misty safe and sound and far away from Mike.

Just the thought of him with her was enough to make his blood boil.

Shaking the thoughts from his head as best he could, he continued onward in his search. The only place he had left to check was the house. Deep in his heart he knew he had saved that place for last hoping to find them elsewhere, wishing desperately he would not find them together there.

And the question can unabated to his mind, how much had Misty changed since they'd been apart?

!~~~~~!

She could smell the alcohol on him as he bent down to kiss her neck. Vaguely she wondered if he would be acting like this had he been sober. She thought it a mark of their relationship that she didn't know the answer.

Though his body was warm above her she felt no fire in his touch. When his fingers trailed along her cheek she didn't feel the tickling heat she felt whenever she so much as touched Ash's hand. His hands, when they tangled in her hair, didn't make her stomach dance or her body shudder, and all she could think of was how her sisters were going to kill her for messing it all up.

But it was a distraction, an escape. A small part of her even felt like she was cheating on Ash, or rather the love she had for Ash, and this made her kiss Mike even harder.

It took her mind a moment to comprehend that the sound she had been hearing was footsteps on the stairs. The pounding sounded angry to her, like thunderclaps against a tranquil summer sky, and all of a sudden she felt both exhilarated and afraid.

Mike didn't hear this and she didn't tell him, lost as she was in the lightening storm that had become her life.

And then, as if by magic, she was above it all. She was no longer in her own body but floating overhead, watching as she kissed Mike, seeing for the first time that night his eyes, so fuzzy and looking beyond her, filled only with lust.

She saw as thought in slow motion Ash burst open the door, catching just for a second the hurt and pain playing across his face, intertwined with the pale light and shadows washed across his features.

And then she saw the anger, the insuppressible hatred take over his body, she watched as the fire burned in his once peaceful chocolate eyes. When his focus rested on her it made her shudder.

And now time sped up, seconds desecrated and minutes blurred and Ash hauled Mike off of her, slamming him into the wall. Mike, the alcohol rendering him startled and confused, swayed for a minute before trying to shove Ash off, his mouth tight with anger as he realized what was happening.

"Hey, what the …" he began, but had no time to get any more out before he was punched in the gut by Ash, the force of it sweeping the air from his lungs. Mike doubled over as Ash continued to punch him as Misty sat forgotten on the bed.

When Mike had somewhat recovered he sprung at Ash, knocking them both to the ground. Though Mike got in a few good swings it wasn't long until Ash once again had the upper hand.

Pinning Mike to the ground Ash was determined to leave no part of him intact. "Don't" punch, "You Ever," punch, "Touch her" punch, Ash screamed. There was malice in his voice never before there, made all the more terrible when it was mixed with the hints of satisfaction gained from seeing Mike bleeding on the floor.

And suddenly Misty was back in her body and screaming, "Stop it Ash, stop it!"

Her voice was enough to distract Ash from his previous occupation. He looked up at her but neither could meet the other's eyes.

Angry, tears blurring her vision, Misty ran from the room.

!~~~~~~~!

She ran with all she had, all the fire and passion she had left in her soul. Her feet carried her automatically as her mind spun. With each step she was afraid she'd loose her grip on the world and fall into the clear night sky to be lost forever among the stars.

She ended up in the courtyard behind the gym, she was crying so hard that it was all she could do to stand. And so she stood there, freezing, her arms wrapped around her as she struggled to remain upright, rivers of tears running down her face.

Misty was no stranger to tears. She had cried on and off for days when she had had to leave Ash. She had cried to the point of sickness when she had found out about May, had cried herself to sleep every night the first month she had gone without talking to Ash. But never before had she cried like this, as though each tear was an ounce of life she was freely relinquishing, because all of a sudden she couldn't remember what she had to live for.

When you give someone your whole heart and they toss it away as though it means nothing you can't help but feel worthless. When you love someone so much that that love begins to define you, only to be abandoned and forgotten, it leaves a gash in you so wide and strong it can never close and with each breath it gets just a little wider, a little deeper until it tears you apart.

Through tear blurred eyes she reached out her hand, desperate to grip something, to feel something real and solid and there. But the wind only rushed through her open palm, she could feel only the air as it froze at her touch, the breeze as it died at her fingertips.

"Misty,"

The voice was soft, guarded as it called her name but still she shuddered at the sound. Somewhere she found the courage to turn around and face him. He was standing a few feet from her, tears of his own coursing down his bruised face.

He called her name again, "Misty?"

"What," she spat. There was anger there, tense animosity as her mouth formed the word. But mostly the syllables cried of rejection and hopelessness, cold and unforgiving.

"Misty," he said again as he moved closer, lifting up his hand as though he meant to touch her. She recoiled and stumbled backwards, she could not stand to have him close.

"I'm sorry,"

It was this statement that set her off. Sorry, he was sorry. He had broken her, he had killed her, and he was sorry now? There could be no forgiveness for what he had done, no forgetting the pain and how it even now shaped her in ways she could not control.

"You're sorry Ash, sorry for what? Leaving me, abandoning me, forgetting me, all of the above? Are you sorry for beating up Mike, for embarrassing me and ruining my birthday? Are you sorry for being the worst best friend in the history of the world, or are you sorry for lying? "

Her words stung him. hurt him in ways he didn't know he could be hurt. Had he always been this venerable, had she? But worse of all it hurt him because he knew she was right and the guilt was suffocating, unbearable.

"I never lied to you Mist"

At this her eyes went cold, her body rigid as though she was preparing herself for some attack or fall. With words etched in sorrow she said, "You promised you'd always be there for me."

Ash was freely crying now, no attempt to hide or block the tears. "Misty, Misty I'm so sorry. I guess, I don't know, I got caught up in things. I don't know. I know it's no excuse, I was just so busy chasing after my dream, and I was always traveling and stuff. And then, after some time passed, I was afraid to talk to you, I was scared you wouldn't want to talk to be anymore or that things would be different between us," he pleaded.

"I suppose you were always thinking about me, right," Misty sneered sarcastically as she glared at the boy before her, her temper once again paramount among her emotions.

"Yea, Mist, I was. I did miss you, I swear,"

"Like hell you do. 2 days after I was gone and you had May. Precious perfect May. And then, this just takes the cake, she leaves and you get Dawn. So tell me Ash, when did you miss me. How could you miss me when there was always a replacement for me just waiting in the wings. You were probably overjoyed when I left, I bet you thanked your lucky stars you gotten rid of me." she screamed at him, her words cutting into him like ragged glass.

"No Misty, no one could ever replace you."

"Well you certainly tried. You no what, fuck you Ash Ketchum, I'm done. Done with you, done with this, done with crying over some boy who obviously doesn't care about me as a best friend or anything else." she cried as she flung her arms around in the air. gesturing to the unknown.

"It's over, all of it. Go on, follow your dream, become a pokemon master, have as many girls follow you as you want but I will not be here waiting for you to come back."

And with that she stormed right past Ash, his mind working too slow to form any words that might make her come back.

!~~~~~~~!

She had to crawl on her hands and knees to reach into the back of her closet but eventually she found the black pull string backpack she was looking for. She packed all the essentials, clothes, food, all the money she had earned at the gym. Lastly she packed her pokeballs on top, kissing each one before she put them in.

She had taken a long, hot shower after her confrontation with Ash, and it had served to clear her head. She had decided that she had to get away, to follow her dream of becoming a water pokemon master. She would let nothing stop her this time.

As for a new traveling outfit she wore light grey jean shorts with a red tank top and her red converse, a black jacket over her for warmth. The sun had just risen, and although she had yet to sleep that night she was determined to start her journey right away.

There was a knock at her door and in stepped her three sisters, all with sad smiles on their faces.

"Like, hey baby sis," said Daisy in a soft tone as she sat on the bed.

"It looks like your leaving," from Lily.

"Yea guys, I'm sorry but I really need to get away. You three can take care of the gym now right?"

Violet nodded," Like, sure we can Misty,"

The three sisters didn't know the exact details of what had happened with Ash but they knew enough to understand that Misty needed to get away and cared enough to let her.

"Were going to like, miss you thought," said Lily as she gave the youngest Waterflower a hug, to be joined in by the other 2 sisters.

Misty just nodded as she made her way to the door, "Me too,"

All 4 sensational sisters were crying now as they waved goodbye.

"Just like know Misty you can always come home," from Daisy. With that Misty ran up and gave her eldest sister one last hug. "I know Daisy, I know,"

And so, for the second time in her life Misty Waterflower left to make it on her own. She made it out of the gym and into the street, the warm sun tickling her skin as she walked forward, not crying and not looking back.

!~~~~~!

_So anyway the breakdown Misty has at the end was long in coming as was her confrontation with Ash. What's going to happen now that Misty has left, will Ash go after her, if he does will he find her? _

_Read and review to find out. Once again all reviews are welcome and loved as well as any suggestions you guys might have. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. _


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I really really wished I owned pokemon but, sadly, I do not.

To any readers I am so so so so so so so sorry that I made you guys wait so long for chapter 6. Things have been busy and I guess this story just got pushed to the side. But I'm back now and present for your enjoyment (I hope) chapter 6 of The Right to Write Me Off.

Ch. 6

Mid-day and the sun was in the sky, high overhead and perfectly centered, commanding light and desecrating shadows. A breeze ruffled her bangs as she walked, and she felt alive, awake to the world, exhausted but, finally, she had a purpose again. And that was all the strength she needed to keep moving forward.

Her pace had slowed once she had put as much space as she could in-between herself and Cerulean, and now that she was sure she was safe from being followed she had to face the very real fact that she didn't know where she was going.

She knew that it wasn't logical for her to stay in Kanto, to become a water master she'd need to expose herself to all kinds of water pokemon in all different regions.

By noon her body felt like it could no longer function, her legs were less then lead and her head pounded with the mid –day heat and lack of sleep. Exhausted she somehow made her way to Viridian City.

Nurse Joy greeted her warmly as she dragged her feet through the pokemon Centre's doors. "What can I do for you sweetie?"

"Do you have any rooms available?"

"Sure do, just give me a minute to get everything ready."

Misty nodded in appreciation as Nurse Joy scurried off. The lobby was pretty much empty, quite and tranquil until the silence was broken by the ring of a video phone in the corner.

"Phone call, phone call"

Misty looked around herself but could see no sign of Nurse Joy returning, and so she slowly made her way to the phone. Unsure of what to do she pressed a button, calling up an image of Gary Oak onto the screen.

"Gary?"

"Hey red, man do you look beat,"

"Well thanks Gary," she said sarcastically, sending him a nasty glare through the screen, "What do you want anyway?"

He ignored her question, "Great party by the way, but what happened? All of a sudden you just disappeared."

"Nothing Gary, none of your business. Is there something I could do for you?"

Accepting the change of subject he moved on, "I was calling to talk to Nurse Joy, do you know where she is at the moment?'

"She should be back any minute, what do you need Nurse Joy for?"

"Not that it's any of _your _business but I have a question about train times for her. I'm taking the Viridian rail line to Saffron tomorrow and from there catching a ferry to Sinnoh."

"Why are you going to Sinnoh?"

"And you care why?"

She shrugged, "Just Curious."

"Well if you must know there's going to be an important Sinnoh festival next month and, as a Pokemon researcher, I want to be there. I figured I could use the time between now and then to get a better look at all the Sinnoh Pokemon, maybe bring some back to the lab. Actually, come to think of it, the festival might be of some interest to you. It's basically a tribute to water and ice pokemon of the region, in reference to the legend of the three great lakes of Sinnoh and the pokemon they're believed to contain."

Misty eye's lit up, a water Pokemon festival. This was perfect, the perfect place to start.

"Can I come with you?" she asked excitedly.

"No way."

"Why not?" she was starting to get angry now, and had made up her mind that she was going anyway, weather he liked it or not.

"Because you'd just slow me down, Gary Oak travels alone. Why don't you just go with your little boyfriend Ash?"

Gary could immediately tell that he'd said something wrong. Her eyes clouded with hurt and anger and her cheeks blotched red, making it look like she would explode any minute.

Hastily he sought to undo the damage, "Alight fine, you can come but you have to do whatever I tell you."

Obviously he did not know Misty very well. "Sure Gary. O here comes Nurse Joy now. See you tomorrow." And she gave him a smile full of pretend innocence and pleasure at getting her way.

"Yea yea," he grumbled as she got off the phone. How did he get himself into situations like these?

!~~~~~~~~!

Despondent, that was the only word that could describe Ash Ketchum as he sat in the back of professor Oak's car, staring out the window and watching the world blur past. He hadn't said a word about what had happened with Misty, and though his friends could tell it was something bad they dared not push him. Instead they let him sink into his silence and fall into himself.

They were headed back to pallet town, him Brock Dawn and his mom in one car, Tracy May and Drew in another. Tomorrow they would all set off for Sinnoh again. For once in his life not even the thought of Pokemon battles could make him feel better.

Why was he so stupid? How could he have hurt Misty like that? How could he not have seen it, the betrayal and pain in her eyes, and he had put it there. He was to blame. If what he had feared so much, if Misty was indeed different from the girl he once knew, it was his fault. And he couldn't even try to fix it, any of it, because she was so far out of his reach, he could get to her now only through memories.

He felt like breaking something, anything. His anger was consuming, but what was he so mad at? Himself, defiantly. The situation, without a doubt. But what about her? There were no words for what he was feeling when it came to Misty, he was lost in her, his thoughts of her, his need for her. Lost in a place somewhere between past and future, where each was equidistant from him, and where the present held no value because she was not part of it. Without the hope that she would one day be he knew he'd never make it to the other side.

He closed his eyes, pretending sleep. He had not slept the night before, had just paced back and forth, taking everything in. It did not come as a surprise to him that she had left. He understood her better then he would ever understand himself. She had needed to get away, away from him, because he was like poison to her. But at the same time he was her antidote, deadly and life-giving in equal measure, and no longer worth the risk.

He didn't realize when he actually did fall asleep, slipping in and out of reality and dreams, two worlds, suddenly both unbearable.

!~~~~~~~!

Darkness still lingered in the corners of the world when she woke up, not exactly ready to face the day but willing to try. She showered and dressed, white shorts and a yellow stripped top, hair, as always, in a side ponytail. She had hours to kill before Gary arrived so she busied herself with getting ready for her new journey.

Part of her was screaming that going to Sinnoh was a mistake, that Ash would be going back there soon and that, with her luck, she was bound to run into him. But stubbornly she reminded herself that Ash didn't own Sinnoh, and that if it was the best place for her to be she wasn't going to let him stop her.

She dreaded leaving the pokemon center but knew she had too. She needed a new sleeping bag, pokemon food, and other such miscellaneous supplies. But each street held memories she'd rather not face, and she found herself taking side streets and back alleys, hoping to avoid the places they'd walked together.

The sun was already well into the sky when she returned to the Pokemon Centre, bags in hands. She entered the glass doors to see Gary leaned against the counter, chatting with Nurse Joy. Heaving her footsteps she turned around, " There you are, I've been waiting."

"Sorry, last minute things to get. I'm ready when you are."

He nodded before turning back to Nurse Joy.

"Here are your tickets, I hope you two have a safe and enjoyable journey." she said in her perky, happy Nurse Joy voice.

They thanked her and Misty went into her room to grab the last of her things. As she swung her backpack over her shoulder something slipped out and floated gracefully to the floor, landing face down.

Misty picked it up to reveal a picture of her and Ash, taken maybe 6 years ago. No doubt it had been stuffed into her bag from long ago as its edges were crinkled and the picture itself was slightly faded. Still, the image of her, smile wide and arms around ash as she gave him bunny years was quite visible. He was sticking his tongue out at her in response but his eyes were laughing.

Misty let the photo slip from between her fingers. The door had slammed shut by the time it reached the floor, no longer treasured, banished to the dust and shadows.

!~~~~~!

All in all, the train ride took them about 4 hours, and was, to Misty's immense surprise, not entirely unpleasant. She had passed the time with Gary playing cards, talking about Pokemon, and eating their way through a bag of m&m's.

Right before the train was due to pull into Saffron City Gary gathered the courage to, once again, ask Misty about Ash.

Hesitant about what to tell him, Misty finally decided on a watered down version of the truth, "Well, I guess I'm just sick of waiting for him to come around and realize he's suppose to be my best friend. I'm just done with everything, with him."

Gary just nodded, setting the words up in his mind before saying them, " Ash, he is the densest boy I know. And I can't believe I'm saying this, even if we aren't rivals anymore, but I don't know, maybe don't write him off just yet."

Misty scowled, "And what would you know about it?"

"I just know Ash. He's an idiot a lot of the time but, once he realizes he's done something wrong he always tries to make it right."

"Well it's too late for that."

Gary just shrugged, helping Misty to get her stuff off the luggage rack as the train pulled into the station. They got off the train and entered into the busy town square, looking for a sign to direct them to the harbor.

"So what happens when you see Ash again?"

Now it was Misty's turn to shrug, "I don't really know yet. I guess I won't know till I do. No need to worry about it right now."

"Yea well think again." and he pointed over to one of the many benches, where no other then Ash Ketchum was sitting.

!~~~~~~~!

_So, what do you guys think. Thoughts, comments, criticism. Please review =) _


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer- I don't own pokemon, =(_

_Hey, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. Enjoy chapter 7 _

Ch 7

Muttering curses Misty skirted behind the nearest tree, desperately hoping to avoid being seen. Why, why of all the ferries, of all the towns, of all the times did he have to be here, now. She felt haunted, and he was her ghost, always and never there. Her ghost, her demons, and even in the bright light of day she was afraid.

"Misty this is stupid, you can't hide from him,"

"Shut up Gary, could you be helpful for once." and with that she pulled him behind the tree too.

"Alright this is ridiculous I'm getting on the ferry. Are you coming or not?"

Reluctantly she nodded and began to tug Gary along, weaving behind things and people in her frantic desire to get to the boat without being noticed.

They made it to the ticket line and Misty let out a sigh of relief. They boarded the ferry and Misty told Gary that she was heading straight to her room, determined to hide out there the remainder of their journey.

"Whatever floats your boat Red," Gary said and chuckled to himself as he made his way to the deck, leaving Misty scowling behind.

The room was nice, furnished with a bed in case she wanted to sleep, a small table in one corner and a nightstand. Adjacent to the door was a door leading to the bathroom, a joint one that she shared with whoever was in the next room.

Misty sighed to herself and sat on the bed, opening her bag and rummaging for something to entertain herself with. It was going to be a long 8 hours.

!~~~~~~~~~~!

"God Pikachu why am I such an idiot," Ash Ketchum asked his trusty pokemon for probably the 2oieth time that day as he lay on his bed in frustration, staring intently up at the low ceiling as though it might just give him the answer.

"Pi pikapi Pikachupi Pi chu"

"I know I know, but how do you expect me to make things right with her when I don't even know where she is?"

"Chu pikapi"

"You're no help,"

Ash pulled his hat over his eyes as his thoughts swarmed around in his head, nothing becoming any clearer. Just then the door opened and Brock entered the small room, taking one look at his friends helpless appearance before saying, "

Ash, come on. You've been in here for an hour. May and Dawn and even Drew are all having fun on deck. Gary's up there too you know."

"I don't care Brock,"

"Come on Ash, they're serving dinner in a little bit. You have to eat, you haven't eaten all day."

And before Ash could reject the idea Brock pulled him to his feet and out the door.

!~~~~~~~~~~!

Ash was defiantly hungry but he just didn't have an appetite. He let his friend pile food onto his plate, all the things he loved, hamburgers, fries, onion rings. But once he got to the table he found that all he could do was nibble on it.

May, on the other hand, was having no such problem. She currently had a bit of everything in her mouth and was chewing vigorously, perfectly content as she stuffed her face.

"You're disgusting May, you know that?" from Drew who was cutting his food into small sections before placing it in his mouth.

"O Iem ot, sop eing ean"

"Swallow May. And remind me never to eat with you again, It's making me loose my appetite entirely."

Once May had swallowed she stuck her tongue out at him before continuing eating, earning a nasty look from Drew.

Watching them it made Ash remember when he and Misty had been younger, how she had always yelled at him for eating like an animal. Thinking about it Ash was overcome with an incredible longing to go back to the way things were, the good old days with just him Misty and Brock. It wasn't that he didn't love his new friends, he did, it was just that it wasn't the same.

It was more then nostalgia that he was feeling, it went so beyond his sadness that things had changed. It was like all of him, his body mind and spirit were begging to go back in time, like his whole body was battling against the current that was the oncoming future. And it was tiring and it was suffocating as wave after wave of change crashed over him and now he was too far out to ever reach shore.

You can't go home again. Not really, not ever.

Suddenly May's eyes went wide as she struggled to get words out through a mouth full of food, "S ike"

"What are you going on about now May?"

With difficultly she swallowed, "Mike, it's Mike," she said as she pointed over Ash's shoulder. He turned around and sure enough there he was, the same as a few days ago except now he was sporting a black eye.

Fire that was uncontrollable, fire set out to destroy erupted in Ash as he stormed out of the dinning room. He reached the deck and gripped the cold smooth rails with all his strength, making them his anchor to the world as he stared out into the black black waves. He was still on deck and yet he felt surrounded in them, the peaks and valleys of the water, so very dark and intense, reflected perfectly in his eyes, echoed flawlessly in his heart.

!~~~~~~~~!

Misty had never known it was possible for her to be this hungry. The M&M's from the train felt like days ago, and being board for two hours had done nothing but make her hungrier.

But she dared not leave the safety of her room. Resigned, she got up and went into the bathroom to get a drink of water.

The bathroom had two doors, one on her side and one for the other room. The door to her room shut closed behind her as she entered, and to her dismay she heard a lock click behind her.

"Shit," she muttered as she desperately tried to open the door, but it gave nothing to her pushes.

She was about to knock on the other door and enter the room, feeling stupid when she heard voices coming from beyond the other door. Loud voices, angry ones, and she thought it best to wait.

!~~~~~~~~!

Brock had followed Ash to the deck and from their to their room as he stormed down the halls, saying nothing but with fist clenched tight and eyes set dead ahead.

"Leave me alone Brock,"

"Ash, no, I've been patient but you have to talk to me, to someone. You can't keep this all inside. What's going on? Why is Mike her? Where's Misty?"

"I don't know Brock and I don't want to know," Ash shouted at his second oldest friend, "Just please go away,"

"No Ash, not until you've talked to me."

"Fine," and with that Ash wretched open the bathroom door and threw himself inside, slamming it against Brock's entry.

In his anger he hadn't noticed the red head sitting on the counter, legs dangled over the side and face frozen in shock and horror.

But Brock had, and the moment the door shut he ran and pushed the nightstand against it. He loved Ash and Misty too much and they were going to work this out weather they wanted to or not.

!~~~~~~~!

Ash and Misty just stared at each other, frozen in shock, suspended in time. A cloud of emotions had settled around them, and they were above it and below it and in it, lost in each other and therefore lost in themselves.

Angry and overcome as they both were, a sense of balance was unconsciously part of the situation. He was her other half, and he was hers and by being together, no matter in what capacity, things just seemed to click into place. They could push each other like no one else could, fight each other, hurt each other

love each other.

And that alone was enough to render them speechless. At least for a little while.

"What are you doing here," they said at the same time, voices already rising.

"Get out,"

"I can't, Brock blocked the door. Why don't you leave, go be with precious Mike."

Misty was confused and angry, how dare he mention Mike's name to her and what did he have to do with it anyway? Having been locked in her room all day she didn't know that he was on board.

"What are you going on about Ketchum,"

"Like you don't know."

"No I don't so why don't you elaborate,"

Ash scoffed, there was no shot in hell he was about to talk to her about her and Mike traveling together, the thought of them sharing a room made his blood rush.

"How could you still be with him Misty, after how he treated you back in Cerulean?" Ash asked, his a voice a little bit lower and a lot sadder.

"I'm not, not that its any of your business."

"Don't lie Misty, I just saw him with my own eyes. I thought you were better then that. The Misty I use to know would never let anyone, let alone some boy, use her like he did."

"Wait, Mike's here." She said, dramatizing her point by flailing her arms around the room. "Now , on this ship?"

Her surprise startled Ash, "Yea, you didn't know?"

"No," Misty said as she slid to the floor, cursing her luck at choosing the worst possible ferry to Sinnoh.

Ash sat down next to her, feeling ashamed at having blown up at her like that and, seeing her so down and dejected, feeling a strong desire to protect her.

"Get away from me,"

Ash complied and slid over to opposite her, never moving his eyes off of her face.

"Look, we're stuck here. We might as well make the best of it and not fight."

Misty didn't respond. She had her face buried in her arms, knees pulled up to her chest as though for protection.

The world was spinning and the world was still. She was lost in whatever vertex he seemed to be the center of, and only a few feet from her she couldn't help but be intoxicated by his closeness. Simultaneously she wanted to both get closer and pull away, she was breathing the same air as him and it made her dizzy, she could hear him breathing and it made her tremble.

There was a world of heartache and pain between them and yet, if she reached her arm out she could touch his knee.

And if she did that, if she could reach out and get to him where would he end and she begin.

Spinning and still but Ash's gaze remained steady.

!~~~~~~~~~!

_Hey how was it. Ash and Misty trapped together =) And Mike back. Any suggestions? _

_Thanks for reading- please review everyone. _


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, back again. I recently had series computer troubles so I'm sorry for the wait in the update, especially since this chapter is so short but please bear with me and continue sending in suggestions, they really help when I get writer's block.

O.k., so without further ado here's chapter 8, hope you like it! (O and I don't own pokemon)

!~~~~~~~~!

All the words of the world seemed to be jammed into that small room, and yet not one of them could he say to Misty because none of them could tell her what he needed to. Redemption, he knew, wasn't something that could be asked for, only earned. But the silence was killing him, taunting him as it mocked of pain unspoken, lies unsaid. Silence that just widened the void as his world slowly fell apart.

It drove him crazy as she just sat there, looking so broken, smashed to pieces by him. And if she was broken then he was too, and only together could they make something whole again.

He remembered when it had been impossible to get her to shut up and now he would do anything if she would just say something, even an insult. He would've given anything to just take the pain out of her eyes.

"Misty, please, please talk to me," he begged, and the desperation in his voice was unnerving as he pleaded with her to let him in, if only just a little. But she just sat there, head bent down as if all the world would fall apart before she moved.

There had once been a time when he could practically read her mind, but now her thoughts were as foreign to him as anything. But he could feel her pain as if it were radiating of f of her, as though she were drowning in it, and try as he might he couldn't save her. He was more then willing to let himself drown too if it meant he would be with her.

They sat like that for a little while, or maybe if was forever. Ash only had eyes for her and cared for nothing else.

And then she said, so quite, " You know, I never ride my bike anymore. I didn't even bring it with me on this journey."

Ash was startled at hearing her speak and his head shot up as he took in her words. "Why, I remember you following me around demanding me to pay you back for destroying it. I though it meant so much to you,"

At this Misty smiled a small sad smile, "It was never about the bike Ash."

Ash slowly took in her words and their meaning, silently begging her to go on but knowing enough not to push her.

But Misty didn't, instead she stood up and stretched and tried to open her door one more time.

"So, how long do you think before someone comes and gets us out of here?"

"Don't know, I think Brock intends to keep us in here until we're friends again."

Misty couldn't meet Ash's eyes as he said this and a sense of awkwardness filled the room.

"Well, Gary should be coming by in a while to check on me, if we call for help he should hear us."

A bubbling anger immediately erupted in Ash as he jumped to conclusions.

"Gary! You're traveling with Gary! Why?"

Ash was now on his feet, shocked and outraged, face rapidly becoming red.

"Yes, I am. What's it to you?"

"Gary…but…why?"

"None of your business."

"Didn't you just get done with Mike."

Now Misty was really mad and was rapidly advancing on Ash, as though she intended to physically hurt him. Voice dangerously high she said, "I'm not dating him if that's what you mean, we're just traveling together. And God Ash, you're one to talk. May, Dawn, we're you dating them or is it only ok for you to travel with members of the opposite sex?"

"I just don't want you around Gary that's all." Ash replied defensively.

"Well it's not really you're call now is it. Would you stop pretending like you care."

"I do care"

"No you don't. If you did it wouldn't have been as easy as it was for you to forget me."

Ash was mad and frustrated, what could he do to make this girl see he was sorry.  
"I told you I'm sorry, you're so frustrating"

"No, you're just an insensitive, big-headed jerk."

"Better then a scrawny runt who doesn't know what she wants."

"I hate you so much. Like you have any clue what you want, you're so dense."

"Am not,"

"Are too,"

"Am not,"

"Are too,"

And all the time they were moving closer to each other, tempers high and matched.

"Am not,"

"Are too,"

Finally when they had closed the distance they found themselves so close that they were almost touching, eyes locked and a torrent of emotions swirling around them.

"Are not," he said quietly this time as he stared straight into her eyes, pools of blue green that he lost himself in as he lost himself in her. And before she could contradict him again he bent down and kissed her.

!~~~~~~~~~!

Night washed over the silent corridors as Mike made his way from the deck. He knew Misty was on board, had followed her progress after having gotten information from Viridian City's nurse Joy, but so far he had yet to see her.

He had to apologize, for ruining her birthday and for taking advantage of her. Though most of the night was a blur Mike did remember going pretty far with Misty, that is until a certain black haired want to be pokemon master that ruined things.

Mike was determined to give Ash some payback next chance he got.

One thing was for certain, Mike wasn't going to let Misty go without a fight.

!~~~~~~~~~!

Misty had never felt this way before. It was like she was burning with fever, like her blood was liquid fire that raged out of control, rushing and spiraling through her suddenly too small veins. But it wasn't painful, it was ecstasy, she felt intoxicated and vibrant and alive.

She couldn't remember doing it, but somehow her arms had positioned himself around his neck, tugging at his stupid stupid hat. Seamlessly they fit together, two parts of something complete.

Ash could feel the adrenaline coursing though his body and it made his head spin, or maybe it was his world. Hands around her waist he crushed her too him, pulling her in selfishly, knowing that time would end before he'd willingly let her go.

And he became the air that filled her lungs, and she needed nothing more to breathe. She couldn't help but push herself closer to him, because even with no space between them it was not close enough. There was no close enough as she was overcome with a desire to become part of him, as he was part of her. A desire so strong that even the smallest touch made her tremble, so that the only thing holding her upright was his strong arms wrapped protectively around her.

And he loved her taste, the feel of her lips against his, the sounds she made but didn't realize. He loved the feel of her in his arms, how warm and soft she felt, how venerable. The way her hands were wrapped around his neck made him shiver, like his body was rapidly flashing hot and cold. And in that moment she was his dream, she was his forever. She was his Misty, his other half, his balance.

And it was an understatement to say he loved her, though he did. Ash loved Misty in a way that not many ever get to love, with everything he was or would ever be.

He pulled back ever so slightly, to whisper this to her, but at that moment the bathroom door swung open to reveal a very shocked May.

"O, I'm sorry..I..umm,"

But before she said anything more Misty slapped Ash, and the sound broke off her fragmented sentence as Misty ran from the room. She shoved past May to the open room door, tears stinging at the edges of her eyes but never falling.

!~~~~~~!

Mike watched her as she ran past, and without hesitation he followed her.

_So o.k., I worked hard on the last part of this chapter, so please tell me what you think. I know it's kind of a cliffhanger but I'll really try to update soon, I'm really completely open as what to have Mike do when he finds Misty. Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed so far, it means so much to me, and I hope you guys all continue to review still. _


	9. Chapter 9

O.k., so sorry for taking forever to update. Still, hope you enjoy it, very pokeshippy so I'm hoping you guys will like it. Let me know, k.

P.S. I don't own pokemon =(

Ch 9

"Ash, I'm so sorry… I didn't realize….I just though…" May began, but Ash wasn't listening. There were only two thoughts that entered his mind, only two things that mattered- Misty had ran away before he could tell her what he needed to and that, with the door open, he now had a path to follow her.

"Yea, it's fine May, I got to go," was all he said as he rushed past the extremely confused and startled girl. Deep in his heart he knew that this was it, that this was his last chance, and that failure just wasn't an option. Because he could not loose her again, because it was beyond him to let her go.

!~~~~~!

Mike chased after Misty, but she was too lost in what had she happened to notice the footsteps behind her as she ran to the top deck. This was his chance, now he could make everything right between them and hopefully get her back.

He had just about caught up with her when he heard footsteps behind him and turned around. There, running to get to them was Ash.

And although he wanted to get to Misty Mike just couldn't pass up an opportunity to get back at the stupid black haired, hat wearing, Pikachu carrying trainer who had ruined everything with Misty in the first place. So Mike turned around, and, blocking the staircase leading to Misty, waited for Ash.

!~~~~!

Looking up from under his pokemon league hat Ash saw Mike, and instantly he felt his face flush with anger and his hands ball up into fist. "Move"

"I don't think so, I'm going to get you back for what you did on Misty's birthday. Who the hell are you to interfere in our relationship."

Ash was just about right in front of Mike now, and it took all his self restraint to keep from punching him right then and there. But Misty came first, and he couldn't risk not getting to her just because of him.

"Who the hell were you to take advantage of her. You could never even begin to deserve her. You don't even know her at all do you, much less care about her."

"At least I can make her happy, unlike you. How many times have you made her cry?" Mike sneered, not willing to move aside though Ash was right in front of him now. His word's affect on Ash was immediate as he saw a fire go out in his eyes to be replaced by overwhelming sadness.

Mike kept going, " You really hurt her, you know. More then I ever could."

Ash just stood there, hat covering his eyes, so Mike began moving backwards up the steps to the deck.

"If _you_ cared about her at all you'd just leave her alone."

Still Ash didn't move, but now tears were dripping down from beneath his covered eyes.

Mike had turned his back on Ash now and was almost to the top. "Misty and I are going to go back to Cerulean where I'll talk her out of this stupid water master dream. She'll go back to being a gym leader and I'll go back to being the boyfriend of the hottest girl in the city. Don't bother coming to visit."

Mike was openly chuckling now, and his hand was on the doorknob when suddenly he felt a blow to the back of his head, making him dizzy and sending him tumbling to the floor.

"This." Began Ash, " is for daring to even look at Misty, much less kiss or touch her." And he punched Mike.

"This is for calling Misty's dream stupid." And he punched him again.

"And this," Ash said as he gave Mike one more final blow to the stomach, "is for calling Misty hot. She's beautiful and sweet and funny and smart and so many more things that you could never even begin to see."

!~~~~~!

The rain felt cool as it kissed her skin, and she closed her eyes to reveal it in. This didn't lessen their burning but she had promised herself that she wouldn't cry. She had cried enough tears over him.

It didn't matter that her eyes were shut or that the sound of raindrops washed out all sound, she knew he was behind her. Still, she didn't turn around, instead she leaned herself forward over the rail and stared into the waves. Voice steady she called out, "What do you want Ketchum,"

"Misty, we need to talk," he said as he came to stand besides her. But he, like her, kept his focus on the waves.

Against her better judgment she answered, "So, talk."

"First of all, I'm sorry Misty. I know I hurt you, and even if you forgive me I'll never be able to forgive myself. The truth is I just, I couldn't handle you leaving. Without you nothing felt right anymore, so I threw myself into battling and I made new friends and went all new places, places that wouldn't remind me of you."

Misty, for the first time looked up at Ash, but his gaze remained downcast. Before she could interrupt he said, "No Misty, let me finish. You said that I'd forgotten you, but the thing was that I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried. I stopped calling and writing because it just got so hard too, to know that we were growing up and growing apart and that I couldn't do anything to stop it. I was afraid that I'd lost my Misty forever, the fiery redhead who hated bug pokemon and carrots and peppers, my best friend who yelled at me whenever I got us lost, who teased me and fought with me, who pushed me beyond where I ever thought I could go."

Misty watched him as he struggled not to cry. He continued, "I missed you, o.k., and the only way I could deal with it was to try and convince myself that it didn't bother me, that I didn't need you. That I hadn't lost you."

And now he looked at her, and chocolate brown eyes locked on to ocean green blue ones.

"That I didn't love you,"

And before Misty could stop herself she had flung herself into his arms. She was going to kill him, for being so stupid, for making her cry, for never realizing that she loved him back.

But for that moment she knew it could wait. For now all she wanted was to for him to hold her as tight as he could, with raining soaking through their clothes. She wanted him to hold her and never let her go.

_Aww, so o.k., what did you guys think. Please please please review and let me know. Probably only one chapter left, and it's summer now so I promise it won't take me months to update again. _


	10. Chapter 10

Last chapter! I don't know how I feel about ending this, my first real story. I hope you guys have liked it, and that I did Ash and Misty and pokemon justice. I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed, it's meant so much to me.

And so, for the last time, I do not own pokemon

Which brings us to the 10th and final chapter of The Right to Write Me Off

Enjoy

!~~~~!

His breath caught as the newly risen rays of sun lit up her face, softened in sleep. She was beautiful, with the soft pinks and oranges of the sunrise washed across her pale skin, framed by the shadows of the vanished night. And though the world was lay before him in all its glory, the bright blue waves lapping happily against the warm welcoming colors of the dawn sky, he could not look away from the sleeping girl in his arms.

The two had sat up all night, sheltered from the night's rain by a little awning above the entrance to the deck. They had talked about everything, gotten to know each other all over again. He had told her about his travels, without all the bragging, and she told him about the gym, her family, her dreams. They had talked about the past, the present, and all they'd ever wanted to tell each other. They had made promises without realizing it, as the rain stopped and the darkness faded, promises of love and devotion, honesty and desire. The promise that this was beyond the two of them and, therefore, unbreakable.

Somewhere before daybreak Misty had fallen asleep in his arms, but Ash had remained awake. He was mesmerized by her breathing, the rise and fall and rise and fall of her chest. The sounds that she made in her sleep captivated him, the little sighs of contentment that he didn't miss, the breathless way he was sure she whispered his name. He could've watched her forever.

He found himself playing with the loose strands of her hair that had escaped from her ponytail as he wondered what she was dreaming about. He hopped she was having only good dreams. Though his eyes were heavy he didn't dare close them. She was his sweetest dream come true.

He kissed her on the top of her head, taking in her much loved sent. She snuggled herself closer to him, as though, even when subconscious, she could feel the ever present pull to be as close to him as possible. And this was one thing Ash would never fight Misty on as he tightened his grip around her.

She began to stir, still staying close but lifting her head up to look at him. "Ash" she said softly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you Mist,"

She just shook her head before leaning it back against him.

"Did you sleep well?"

At this she couldn't help but smile. "Yea, you?"

"Best night of my life," and he kissed her gently.

!~~~~~~!

The ferry arrived at Sinnoh on time, and travel arrangements were to be made. Brock, May, Drew, Dawn and Ash were to continue on as planned, getting ribbons and badges. But Misty, however, had her own agenda.

"Why won't you come with us Mist?"

"Look Ash, you know I want to, but I have things on my own to take care of. I want to be a water pokemon master remember, and I can't do that if I'm chasing your dream and not mine,"

The rest of the gang watched from the sidelines. Though it was clear that something had changed between Ash and Misty, aside from being "friends" again, no one had yet had the courage to ask. Brock, however, had a sneaking suspicion as to what it was.

Ash, although he hated to admit it, and hated even more the idea of going along without her besides him, he knew she was right. He wanted her to be happy, to achieve all that she was capable of. Still, it wasn't easy to let her go.

Dejectedly, head bent down, he said, "O.k., I guess I understand. But I'm still going to miss you,"

"I'll miss you too," and with that Misty stepped closer and brought her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his neck as he did the same around her waist, falling into the intimacy and addiction of the embrace.

May, Drew, and Dawn were in shock, but Brock just smirked to himself. Tracy sure owed him a lot of money.

!~~~~!

The roads branched off up ahead, and it was time to say goodbye for now. There were hugs all around as Misty got ready to leave in the company of Gary (much to the annoyance of Ash), to head off in one direction as the rest of the group headed in the other.

"Don't worry guys, we'll all see each other soon at the water festival." Added Brock as he too said his goodbyes.

Sad faces nodded, and true as it was it didn't make parting any easier. The traveling partners of both Ash and Misty walked ahead to give them a little privacy as they said goodbye.

"Ash, I…."

But he stopped her before she could continue. Instead of talking he just looked at her, taking in all the little details of her appearance while he could. He would always remember her as she was to him in that moment, with her blue green eyes just touched by tears, her fiery hair in its familiar side ponytail, her bangs windswept and her lips parted ever so slightly even though he could tell she was holding her breath.

Finally, after he had stared at her long enough to make her blush he said, "This isn't goodbye Misty."

"What do you mean Ash?"

He stepped forward and kissed the girl before him, a deep kissed that he refused to break as he tried to commit her taste, the feel of her lips against his to memory.

He pulled back and looked down into her eyes, "This is gotta catch you later,"

And at this she smiled at him, her eyes shining through to him like sun breaking past storm clouds and grey skies.

And then she walked away in her direction and he walked in his. But before they were out of eye shot from one another she called out to him from across the distance, "I guess I finally know how you feel about me Ash Ketchum,"

"Yup, I love you Misty Waterflower."

And even though they were walking apart Misty was o.k. Ash was right, this wasn't goodbye.

It was the start of the rest of their lives.

_Soo, what did everyone think? Favorite parts of this chapter or the story as a whole, favorite quotes, anything? I just really want to know if I did a good job or not. Please please please let me know what you think. _

_I'm thinking epilogue, yes, no? _

_Thanks again for being here with me through this story, hope everyone like it. _

_AAML forever 3 _


End file.
